Blekfoos
Bio Blekfoos is a spiritual beast that was created eons ago by the spirit of wisdom and knowledge, Sophia, along with the rest of the Five Faces. It was originally the Face of Caution, meant to instill a sense of rationality into the Life, so that it may recognize when to flee from danger and be safe. The Arkons, in seek of power, corrupted Caution and the other Faces and distorted Caution's wavelength so that it would become the blekfoos of Fear and cause Life to emit negative emotions, which the Arkons fed on. As another result of the tampering, the Fooses soon developed feelings of selfishness and turned against the Arkons, beginning a cosmic war spanning millennia. Although blekfoos and his four siblings were vastly outnumbered by the Arkons, they won the war with relative ease thanks to their sheer power from the souls they've devoured, and eventually the Arkons would fear and avoid them. After the war, blekfoos was summoned by the Black Sun Emperor Pence-Larg to serve in his army, and in exchange, blekfoos would be given protection, power, and the souls of Pence's many enemies to feast on. Blekfoos agreed to the deal, yet warning Pence about what happened to the Arkons for controlling him. Pence decided to give blekfoos the task of aiding his newly formed daughter and Black Sun Queen, Asterix, in a subtle attempt to further leash him to the Black Sun. Blekfoos was mostly unaware of this scheme, as he was too focused on his developing bond with Asterix to feed his doubts. One thing that did concern blekfoos, though, was the Hat Man's presence, and the fact that the Arkon had an equal rank to his own. This and many other factors would form a fierce rivalry between the Hat Man and blekfoos, with the former frequently trying to destroy the latter. Now Blekfoos frequently conducts his missions and feedings in his cat form, Msizi, and sticks close to Asterix to lend her a helping hand. He occasionally hunts for souls on his own, or partners up with his siblings to execute their plots, and fights against Walker and the Hat Man, but on rare occasions, he even works with his enemies. Techniques * Shapeshift- Blekfoos can shapeshift into any object or mimic someone's appearance, though he can only use different shades of black, which often gives away his disguise. * Smoking Mirror- Blekfoos creates a harmless clone of himself, however the clone can be distinguished by its smoky effect. * Umbraportation- Blekfoos can teleport from shadow to shadow, although he may noticeably enlarge it, depending on his own current size. * Placebo Power- Blekfoos's attacks deal extra damage against those in a state of fear. * Hallucination Hell- Blekfoos traps a victim within their own mind, making it much easier to kill them without putting himself in danger. ** The only way the victim could be saved at this point is if they're exorcised or if they mentally defeat blekfoos and eject him. Blekfoos would then be in a weakened state and forced to flee. * Pocketful of Darkness- Blekfoos devours the victim whole and sends them to a dark looping pocket dimension inside himself. Blekfoos's is extremely powerful here as he makes up the entire dimension, save for the white floor. The souls and bodies of blekfoos's previous victims can be seen there floating in the sky. ** The dimension can be escaped by exiting out of blekfoos's eyes or teeth (which can be found directly above the ground) or by exploiting any of his weaknesses, forcing him to release the living victim. * Darkness and Recovery- By taking refuge in the dark, blekfoos can heal himself and grow larger. * Black Lights Matta- Blekfoos can use black light to heal and grow him, though not as effectively as darkness. * Distribution- Blekfoos can eject a portion of his own mass and energy. Weaknesses * Bravery- Weakens his effects and makes one immune to his attacks. * Rubber- Especially erasers. Since blekfoos possesses the properties of Black Matta, a quantum material of darkness and carbon, rubber erasers literally erase whatever part of his body they come into contact with. * Active Negative Space- While static passive negative space has no effect on him and can be destroyed and created by him with every motion, dynamic active negative space, such as controlled negative space projectiles, will erase his body much like a rubber eraser. * Light- Effects range from the slow diminishing of mass and energy, to outright erasure, depending on the intensity of the light. ** Black light is the only form of light that does not harm him, and has the same, yet weaker effect as darkness on him. Gallery estella on msizi recolored.jpg|Pantherfoos, with Dzvezda riding msizi handz.jpg|Msizi, the Helper. estella mimic.jpg|Blekfoos as a stepping stool IMG_9281.JPG|Msizi shapeshifting Category:STICKanime Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Evil